darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Feel free to add yours! Wiki Deception Chaotic Corruption * The Purple Overlord- Earned an S Rank in Chaotic Corruption. * Corruption Survivalist/Deadly Escapism - Trigger every single environmental traps and survive. * Deja Vu? - Break a secret doorway within Zone 1 without entering a password and found your office. * Perception of your Dark Future - Lure two Big Eaters/Little Eaters into one of the room in the fortress, disable every light sources, and survive for nearly 20 seconds while being chased around. * Servant of the Apocalyptic Corruption - Collect all Corrupted Shards. Exceptionalistic Ednormity * Scam MasterED - Earned an S Rank in Exceptionalistic Ednormity. * Trigger Happy Ed - Let Tord completely wastes his ammo on his rapid-fire AK-47 on you while on the effect of the Invincibility Shield power. * Fooling Ed Till' You're Dead - Survive both the first and second zones without getting killed by traps or scams. * Edzilla's Roar of Destruction - Defeat and escape the Edzilla without getting killed once by his attacks or minions. * I'd Rather Pay For This One Ed Of A Scam - Buy and drink the mysterious En-O-Gee drink from a vending machine. Train Trouble * Conductor - Earned an S Rank in Train Trouble. * Train Stopper- Dodge a chasing Runaway Train on the rails 5 times. * KA-BOOM! - Let 2 trains "collided". * All Aboard! - Don't let the Death-Bots leave the train. * Beware the Black-Blade - Find a note. Creepy Case * Detective - Earned an S rank in Creepy Case. * Knock knock, a trap? - don't let the trap kill you. * I do not believe - let the trap kill you. * Andrew, how are you? - get into the Andrew's S. office. * The past is never dead - find a live deer. Tick Tock Terror * Time Keeper - Earned an S Rank in Tick Tock Terror * Patience - Unlock 3 security doors consecutively. * Za Warudo! - No deaths for 12 seconds when a Terror Time freezes time to catch you. * Chronophobia - Get killed by a Terror Time when they freeze time anyways. * Tony the Talking Clock, where are you? - Find Tony the Talking Clock. Pumpkin Park * A Rough Ride - Get an S Rank in Pumpkin Park. * Crazy Cart Ride - Complete Pumpkin Park's 2nd Act without dying to a cart. * Not So Fast - Complete Pumpkin Park using only 3 or less speed boosts. * Sticky Situation - Get trapped in Plant-Bomb substance and live to tell the tale. * Kiddy Ride - Complete Pumpkin Park without using Primal Fear. Aquatic Anarchy * Fearless Angler - Earned an S rank in Aquatic Anarchy. * 160° - Plunge into the hot spring. STOP, I JUST JOKING!!! * Sub nautic - Go to Act 2 without deaths. * Tea Party - Have a tea on a lonely island. * Frenzy Charge - Kill Horror Eel without dying. Wiki Deception 2 Crimsonic Crimeras * Bloody Party - Earned an S rank in Crimsonic Crimeras. * Blind adventure - Dont die during the storm. * Eat the tooth - let the stalagmites fall on you. * Screamera - Die from Crimera 5 times. * Getting here - Get into the Mr. Package's room. Mecha Mayhem * Hacker - Earn an S Rank in Mecha Mayhem * Run Forrest Run! - Run 8 miles throughout the level non-stop. * Payday - Blow up the secret wall after collecting all the soul shards. * Stretch those legs - Survive getting shot three times by Cam. Kil-ler V1s while running. * Stealthy Robbery - Don't get spotted once by both the movable and the stationary cameras. Fear Factory * Employe of the Month - Earn an S rank in Fear Factory. * Death of the Death-Bot's - Let a Death-Bot shoot a Death-Bot. * Your best friend? - Activate one of the fake portals. * IT'S BIGGER! IT'S BADDER! IT'S BETTER! - Survive the Mega-Bot boss fight. * TECHNOLOGY!: Don't use "EMP Blast" during the level (Can be use in "Final Act"). Horrendous House (Remastered) * Housekeeper - Earned an S rank in Horrendous House. * Trap Radar - Find, activate all the traps, and survive. * Death Perception - Turn on the light in the room in which there is a Cephalopod, and survive at least 20 seconds. * Dead Mans Look - Get to the library. * Without Fear and Reproach - Pass the act in the attic by turning on the lights everywhere. Other (Wiki Deception 1 and 2) 2019-11-09 20.17.50.jpg|I Will Survive - Have more than four or six status effects. 2019-11-09 20.12.57.jpg|Hospital Drama - Cure the poisoned status effect with an antibiotic. 2019-11-09 20.21.43.jpg|Counterattack - Acquire both the stunned and revealed status effect at the same time. 2019-11-09 20.26.48.jpg|Pyromaniacal - Burn a monster to the ground while being burned alive. 2019-11-10 00.22.51.jpg|Gourmand - Eat all kinds of food. 2019-11-10 00.31.04.jpg|Raking Hands - Fill inventory and backpack or briefcase and etc. completely. 2019-11-10 00.36.20.jpg|Monster Kill - Use any weapon to kill the monster.